Silent Rains
Name: Caern of the Silent Rains (alternatively Sept of the Silent Rains) *'Location:' A decent distance (30 miles or so) from Portland, Oregon, near Mt. Hood Nat'l Forest *'Composition:' Black Furies, Bone Gnawers, Children of Gaia, Fianna, Get of Fenris, Glass Walkers, Shadow Lords, the very occasional Uktena, and whoever might be allowed to visit. (Mostly caucasian tribes. Very few if any Pure Tribes) *'Totem:' Fog *'Nature:' Stealth *'Level:' 1 *'Sept Alpha:' ~Tongue-Slips-Out-Often~ (Slipper), Adren Children of Gaia Galliard *'Caern Warder:' ~Tongue-Slips-Out-Often~ *'Moon Bridges:' None *'Former Residents:' Garbage Barge, Brings-Ruin-To-The-Wyrm *'Visitors:' Ruth *'OOC Contact:' Yi History: :The Caern of the Silent Rains was formerly an Uktena caern, guarded for ages since the times of the Pure Ones. It followed Fog, but no one ever knew about it simply because the members never spoke about it to outsiders. For reasons only known to the Uktena and never truly explained, the caern was closed in the early 1800s and those Uktena who guarded it pressed on. It remained very well hidden, surviving almost all the human settlements that occurred around it. :Then in 1989, two questing packs of Garou, Black Furies and Children of Gaia set on preserving the old-growth forest that resided in the area, re-discovered the ancient caern and reopened it. For such a small level of power, they suffered great losses. But on the other hand, they had themselves a caern. For a little while, the caern remained the guard of the few who opened it, but gradually it expanded as others stumbled upon it, or joined their allies. While it was a good thing to have more guards, there wasn't enough reason to go to other septs to let them know the Silent Rains was around. Unfortunately, the camps of thought of the Garou there split. Some wanted to try and increase the caern's power, bring in more faces. Others thought it was too dangerous and would alert the Wyrm to their whereabouts. The disputes continued for years, never truly helping come to a resolve. :Then in 1995, Slipper arrived from the Western Eye. No one knows how he managed to simply walk right into the caern - hidden as it was - but the Garou accepted him as the new Sept Alpha and Warder. It was through Slipper's careful management that the sept began to work as a cohesive guard again. Wyrm spots that were too close were cleaned up. Disputes about what to do were resolved. And the packs so far formed now of the current members, get along somewhat. To this day, the Silent Rains has not seen major attack from the Wyrm because it has been silent. It's unknown how long they'll last. Additional Notes: :Silent Rains are rather unknown and like to keep it that way, but they do allow select visitors. Their guardians are rotated at irregular intervals, but all sixteen members are active and capable defenders. So far, the small caern has escaped relative notice, but urban development has brought attention to its location by unwanted entities. :Recently, Ruth visited the Silent Rains by request of Slipper to help solve the issue of a dispute between two major pack leaders in the sept. With her assistance, the Garou managed to resolve the problem and conduct a major attack on an illegal dumping company that was also trying to construct its major base in their protectorate. Category: Caerns Category:Black Fury Septs Category:Bone Gnawer Septs Category:Children of Gaia Septs Category:Fianna Septs Category:Get of Fenris Septs Category:Glass Walker Septs Category:Shadow Lord Septs Category:Uktena Septs